Someone that cares
by darken room
Summary: Naruto is feeling down and Kakashi find's him...but dose Naruto really want his Help?


Someone that cares

Sighing Naruto sat down on the fourth Hokage's head, looking out on the town letting the wind gently blow his spike hair out of his ocean blue eyes. It had happened again, He was just walking and all the villager's gave him those's evil look's and cold stare's.

_" Why, What did I ever do to them...Why, do I smile when it hurt's me so much"_ , Unknown to the blonde haired boy a tear slipped it's way down his cheek, _"_I would never hurt them. I've always procted them Haven't I?" Naruto said Sighing again he brought his knee's up to his chest and rocked back and fourth, unknown to him he was being watched.

Kakashi was just walking up the trail when he heard Naruto's voice; it sounded sad and hurt. Deciding to see what was wrong with his student he walked behind the child waiting for him to since some one was there. He waited a while when Kakashi heard a sob and saw Naruto's shoulder's start to shake _"Naruto" Being_ as quite as he could Kakashi sat down behind the blonde before wrapping his arm's around the boy and bring him the rest on his chest.

Naruto jumped upon feeling something grab him and he tried to break free of the hold around him "Naruto, calm down it's just me" upon hearing the voice Naruto stopped his struggling "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?", Naruto said almost in a whisper. "Well I heard one of my student's in pain" Naruto snorted "Now your going to pay attention to me" Naruto said looking down to where his hair covered his eyes, Kakashi was shocked by what he had said that he let go of Naruto "What?" Kakashi couldn't understand what Naruto was talking about "Don't play dumb, you've always treated Sasuke with more kindness and you've always listened to what he said...Hell you even gave Sakura more attention then me..You trained Sauske but wouldn't train me" Naruto got up and stood away from Kakashi, turning his back to him "Naruto that's not true" Kakashi said standing up as well, Turning around to face his teacher "Don't, Don't you dare give me that bullshit", Kakashi felt his heart fall..Had he really done that to Naruto, was he that bad of a teacher "Naruto please, listen to me... I didn't know, I'm so sorry" Kakashi said taking a step toward his student while Naruto took a step back "Don't come near me... I don't want to hear it".

If there was ever a time that Kakashi wanted to cry it would be now...How could he not have seen, Naruto had always asked him to train him and Kakashi had turned him down to train Sasuke...when Naruto asked again it was quieter and every time he asked it got softer until Naruto didn't ask at all...True he had given Sasuke most of the attention and he even gave Sakura me than he did with Naruto...but he had figured that Naruto would blow it off like he did with the clod stare's he got from the village, "Naruto please...I thought you could handle it like you did with the village" not sooner had the word's left his mouth did Kakashi find himself on the ground with a bloody lip "You thought...how could you think that the cold stare's that I get every fucking day didn't affect me...That every where I went in the village I was hated" by the time Naruto had managed to say the words he was crying.

Kakashi was at a lost for word's "Naruto", picking himself up Kakashi took a step toward the blonde again "Naruto, I didn't-" "NO...stay away from me" Naruto was crying even harder "stay away" it was barely a whimper, falling to the ground Naruto cried his heart out, all the year's of pain, of loneliness "I have no body" He whispered, forgetting the Kakashi was still there until he felt himself being pulled up off the ground and being held like a child "Naruto, your not alone. You have Iruke, Sasuke he may not show it but to him your his brother and Sakura she care's for you like a brother to, and there are some of you student's they respect you, and Naruto there's Me, I promise that I'll always be there for you for now on, I'm so sorry Naruto please forgive me" Kakashi looked to see that the child in his arm's was already asleep, smiling Kakashi stood up while being careful.

Walking into Naruto's home Kakashi saw that it was a mess _"Naruto"_ he groaned, sighing he walked to the Boy room and lied him in the bed and pulling the cover's up over him, Smiling Kakashi walked out of the room "Today has thought me to never take thing for granted...and to always see what can't be seen" Kakashi whispered turning to look back at the sleeping boy before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find he was in his bed, confused Naruto walked to the living room to find it was spotless "How, who did this" Naruto sat down to see a note in front of him

_Naruto,_

_There will be no training today, and if your wondering what happened to your house..Sauske, Sakura and me cleaned it while you were asleep and even bought you some more ramen. So enjoy._

_Kakashi,_

Naruto dropped the note.." I remember now" Smiling Naruto walked to the cupboard grabbing a pack of ramen. _"I guess I won't play a prank on them tomorrow...Thank you, you guy's" _Naruto looked over at the team photo and smiled, they were his family and even if the village didn't respect him today or even tomorrow he knew that he now had people that cared for him. His team and even his perverted teacher.


End file.
